4 In The Morning
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Maria's in a onesided relationship with a man she loves alot, but after she has a good long think about it and has a little talk about it with a certain champ, she starts to wonder if it's even worth all of the trouble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Kanellis. I _wish_ I owned John Cena, but sadly, I don't. The title and lyrics used in this story are owned by Gwen Stefani and her song "4 In The Morning"

A/N: Maria's boyfriend's name is never mentioned in the story...ever. Just imagine your own character. I know, I'm weird. lol.

* * *

Maria looked over at the sleeping form next to her and sighed. She loved him more than anything in the world, but felt as if she were all alone in the relationship. She listened to all of his problems either they be about work, finance, sports, or just life in general. But, when it was time to have the favor returned, he just blew her off, saying that he had enough problems of his own. That wasn't the only thing that really bothered her about their relationship, just the beginning. There would be nights where he would stay out until the early morning, not even bothering to tell her where he had been. And on all of those nights, she'd stay up and cry. This was one of those nights. He had left at six and just gotten back in, not saying a word to her. It was now three-thirty in the morning. 

He's selfish, no doubt about it, but she still had faith in him.

_"Waking up to find another day_

_The moon got lost again last night_

_But now the sun has finally had its say_

_I guess I feel alright"_

Thinking back on earlier that day, Maria got a chill just thinking about the heated conversation. She had told him how she felt, causing a huge argument between them.

Earlier That Day

_He had just gotten home from working out at the gym and he sat down at the diningroom table, flipping through the newspaper to the sports section._

_Maria walked out of the kitchen, a stack of bills in her hands. She threw them down in front of him; ontop of the newspaper._

_He looked up at her. "What the hell is this?". He asked, starting to move the stack aside._

_"The bills that you said that you paid weeks ago"._

_"I never said that I paid them. I said that I intend on paying them... sooner or later". He said, going back to reading his paper._

_"Sooner or later!?", Maria exclaimed, picking up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "We'll be evicted by then. You know what? I'll pay them, I'll pay them all, as usual". She turned to walk back into the kitchen._

_"You don't always have to pay for them you know? I can do it". He said, standing._

_"But, you don't so there's no point in waiting on you to do it. So you can just sit there and do nothing like you always do. It's what you're really good at". _

_"What's that suppose to mean? I do alot around here, but you're just an unappreciative bitch"._

_She turned around to face him again, a look of anger and shock on her face. "I'm an unappreciative bitch? Name one thing you've done around here besides taking up space"._

_"I take out the trash, I wash the dishes, and I walk your stupid ass dog"._

_"Puh-lease", she said, rolling her eyes, "You've only done those things once. You think those one times really helped?"._

_He groaned. "What else do you want from me?"._

_"I want you to care about this, about us". _

_He rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"._

_"I feel as if you don't care about this relationship...". She started._

_"Just because I don't take out the trash?"._

_"No. Not just that. It's just that you act like you don't care. When there's something bothering me and I need someone to talk to, you're never interested in what I have to say. Or, when I have my hands full and need a little bit of help, you always bail on me. I just want you to give this relationship your all, if that's not too much to ask"._

_"I'm a busy man, Maria. You know that. I'm on the road constantly and for you to be standing here and telling me that I don't do anything is bullshit. I do alot of little things for you that go un-noticed..."._

_"Nevermind. Forget it". She sighed, going back into the kitchen. There was no point in even wasting her breath anymore._

_"But it hurts when I think_

_When I let it sink in_

_It's all over me_

_I'm lying here in the dark_

_I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot_

_And all I know is_

_You've got to give me everything_

_Nothing less cause_

_You know I give you all of me"_

When she had went back into the kitchen, she heard the front door slam. She walked back out and noticed he was gone...

Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe there were little things that he did for her that she over looked, but just couldn't think of any. She tried to think of one time, any time, that he had done something for her. Maybe that time she broke her thumb, and he brought her some flowers counts. They were dead flowers, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?

Yep, that was about it. She couldn't think of anything else so she thought about all of the things she had done for him. There's actually alot. Like the time he had broke his ankle and she stayed in the hospital with him the whole time and she helped him through the rehab until he was ready to get back in the ring. During that time, she didn't go to work so she missed alot, but felt that it was worth it just to be there for him.

Even if he would never do the same for her.

She had to stop thinking about it and get some sleep. They had a show to do tomorrow. She laid down, but didn't feel tired. She looked over at him again. She didn't understand him. He only tells her he loves her after they have sex. Other than that, she didn't hear the three little words on a daily basis like a normal couple.

Then again, they weren't a normal couple. Far from normal... or sane. They argued over the littlest of things. Like who got the remote, or who was using the shower first in the morning. She closed her eyes and finally fell into a restless sleep.

Maria shifted and groaned before opening her eyes. Her alarm clock on her cellphone had been going off for a couple of minutes. She quickly sat up when she noticed what time it was. He was already dressed and ready to go.

"Why didn't you wake me up?". She asked, kicking the covers off of her body and getting out of bed.

"Isn't that what the alarm clock is for?". He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

She groaned. "I know, but now we're going to be late". She grabbed her clothes out of the closet and was about to go into the bathroom when his words stopped her in her tracks.

"No, Maria, _you're_ going to be late. I'm leaving right now".

She shook her head, confused. "Wait! What!? You're taking the car? How am I suppose to get there?".

He grabbed his jacket off of the chair. "Call a friend". He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Maria was furious. She took her shower and got ready. She pulled out her cellphone and called for a ride.

_"I give you everything that I am_

_I'm handin' over everything that I've got_

_Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring_

_and I want to make it worth the fight_

_What have we been doing for all this time?_

_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right"_

John had been nice enough to give her a ride to the arena, but Maria hadn't said anything to him the whole ride there. They were now sitting in John's lockeroom. He looked over at her. "Is something wrong?".

She shook her head. "Just tired". Atleast it wasn't a full lie. She really was tired, but that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Come on, Ria. I know you too well to not see when something's bugging you", he said, "Tell me what's wrong".

She sighed. "I don't know. Everything's wrong. My whole relationship is wrong. I try and be that perfect girlfriend for him, but it doesn't seem to impress him. When he needs something, I make sure he gets it, but when I need the smallest of things he's too 'tired'. It's bullshit, John! I pay all of the bills because if I don't something's going to get turned off 'cause he won't pay. He doesn't appreciate anything I do for him. He only cares about himself. Like this morning, he didn't even bother to wake me up so I got up late and he was already ready. He told me that he was leaving without me so I had to call you for a ride", she stopped to take a deep breath before looking at John. He gave her look as if saying that he wanted her to continue. Which she did. "And to top it all off, he comes home late, and I mean really late. He claims that he was drinking with the guys and that's it. He thinks I'm stupid, but I know the smell of a stripper". She looked at John again, who was listening intentively. She smiled, shyly, "Okay, I'm done now".

"Does he know how you feel?". John asked.

"Yeah, I told him yesterday, but as usual, he blew me off. I don't know what to do". She said, feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

John stood from the bench he was sitting on and went to sit next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shhh... it's okay. You just have to get him to understand where you're coming from. Make him listen to you 'cause you deserve way more than what he's giving you".

"Which is nothing". She said into his shirt. She sat up, wiping her eyes. "Sorry about your shirt". She said, pointing at the tear stains on his shirt.

He laughed. "It's okay. As long as you let all out. Is there a way I can help?".

She thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, but thanks John. For the ride and for listening. I really needed to get that off of my chest".

He smiled, standing. "Anytime, babe".

When Maria got home later that night, he wasn't there. No surprise. She was going to wait up all night if she had to because this couldn't continue happening.

She was going to take John's advice and make him listen to her whether he wanted to or not.

He got home at three-thirty, as usual. When he opened the door to their home, he gasped when he saw her sitting on the couch by the door, waiting.

"Why are you sitting there? You're suppose to be in bed. Do you know what time it is?".

She stood. "Yeah, I know what time it is. Do you?".

He took his jacket off and threw it on the table. "Yeah, I know what time it is. It's time for us to get to bed". He said grabbing her elbow and leading her to their bedroom.

She jerked free of his grip and stopped. "No! It's time for us to discuss this... us. I can't keep doing this. I'm sick of you treating me like your slut. I only exist to you when you need sex or something to eat".

"Maria. I don't want to talk about this now. Maybe tomorrow". He said, continuing the walk to their room.

She followed behind him, but kept talking. "No! We have to talk about this now because tomorrow for you never comes".

"Okay, what do you want me to say, huh? You want me to say that I'm a lousy boyfriend? Because if that's what it takes to get you off my back, then I'll say it". He said, stopping and turning towards her.

"I don't want you to say that. I want you to listen to me for once. And not just half-ass listen. Comprehend what I'm telling you. I'm sick of waiting up for you at all times in the morning and I'm sick of being your bitch, and I'm sick and tired of the lies", she put her hand to her head, "I've had it up to here with you not caring about me or this relationship".

He looked at her, running a hand through his hair. She had him backed in a corner now. "What are you trying to say, Maria?".

"I'm saying, either give this, give us, your all or you can leave right now". She stood there, hands on her hips and waited for his answer.

_"Oh please, you know what I need_

_Save all your love up for me_

_We can't escape the love_

_Give me everything that you have"_

He sighed. "Maria, I know I haven't exactly been the greatest boyfriend, and I apologize for that. Maybe sometimes I overlook your feelings but it's not my fault that you're so fucking emotional".

Her eyes grew wide. "I'm fucking _emotional_? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say... and that's saying alot".

"It's true. You're always hollering about something I did or didn't do. Hell, sometimes I think you just yell at me for the fun of it. You say I never consider your feelings well I think you don't consider mine. Sometimes, when I come home from being on the road, I just want to sit down and relax, but I can't do that because you're jumping down my throat about the littlest things. I'm sick of you not trusting me when I tell you that I'm not cheating".

"Why should I believe you? I can smell sex on you when you come in! I'm not stupid". She yelled.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. If I were going to cheat on you, I would've done it a long time ago".

Maria stood there, shocked. "Get the fuck out of my house". She said, quietly.

"I didn't mean that, baby". He said as she pushed him towards the door.

"Get out!". She pushed him out and threw his jacket at him. "Go live with someone who's actually willing to baby you, because I'm done with your useless ass". She slammed the door in his face and went to her room.

She ignored him as he rang the doorbell repeatedly. She laid in bed and cried until it was silent. He was finally gone. She looked over at the clock.

It was four in the morning.

_"Give you everything_

_Give you all of me..."_


End file.
